Beautiful Deadly Desire
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: What would happen if Sydney and Adrian didn't get interrupted? Set at the end of Bloodlines. Warning: contains spoilers! Don't read if you haven't read Bloodlines!
1. Chapter 1

Oh boy, Sydney's eyes were the most beautiful Adrian had ever seen, her golden irises matched her golden lily perfectly, he wanted to move closer and touch her, touch her cheek where her tattoo lay, stroke her hair, the way the sunlight hit it, she was all golden, and Adrian suddenly realised he was forgetting all about Rose.

Sydney noticed Adrian was staring at her.

Fear suddenly sounded an alarm in Sydney's brain, _is he looking at me like I'm his next meal? Is he hungry? Oh shit, why is he looking at me like that? I wish he would stop._

"What's wrong? Adrian?"

"Your eyes, you're so beautiful, can I paint you?"

A part of Adrian's brain screamed at him, _what if she refuses you because you're a Vampire and she's an Alchemist and you repulse her? Nonsense,_ his conscience fought back, _if she was repulsed she wouldn't be here right now._

"You want to paint me?" Sydney was stunned, _he doesn't want to eat me, he wants to paint me?_

"Yes, you don't mind do you, you really inspire me, and the light is perfect right now"

"Ok, not naked though"

"Sage, I am offended that you would think that"

"Ok good, where do you want me to stand?"

"Right there is perfect"

"Ok" Sydney stood infront of the window so the sunlight just hit her face. Adrian tilted her face to look out the window, then went and collected his easel and paints.

"May I ask you something?" she asked without looking at him.

"Sure"

"What inspired you to paint in the first place, I mean, I know it was Rose, but why paint, why not write or something?"

"Everyone needs their way to express themselves, painting for me is like a diary if for a girl, except not so private"

"The personal meaning for you could be private"

"As you said, everyone interprets things differently"

"You must have a very overactive mind"

"I do" he said, grinning at her. _oh boy he has a sexy gorgeous smile_.

Sydney wanted to control herself, part of her wanted to just stand here, let Adrian paint her and let it be over with so she could be on her way, but another part of her, deep down inside, wanted to kiss him, that part of her felt deeply drawn to him, part of the allure of being a vampire that so many girls love perhaps? She didn't know, but Sydney never thought she'd be one of those girls. Fear resounded inside, _vampire lover_, she was definately going to be called that now.

When Adrian was done he stepped around his easel and stepped towards her.

"Finished? already?"

"As you mentioned, I have a very overactive imagination, so I finish things quickly"

"This painting thing has been good for you" she told him with a smile.

"I know right" he reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, Sydney turned to look at him, _really_ look at him, see the way his eyes reminded her of emeralds, the color and the sparkle, and that was the moment she could no longer control herself, her wall crumbled, and she kissed him. Adrian was a little shocked, but he still kissed her back.

* * *

><p>Jill awoke suddenly from a dream and sat upright in bed, she felt warm, happy and tingly and she knew why, she smiled to herself.<p> 


	2. It Happened

When Sydney got back to school, and as soon as she stepped foot inside the dorm, Jill was onto her.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Adrian were together?"

"Oh, I…um…" she was a little taken aback, but then realized that Jill had seen everything, so she couldn't lie this time.

"Well?"

"It just kind of… happened" she shrugged

"I'm so happy for you!" Jill squealed and jumped up and hugged Sydney, she was shocked but hugged her back.

"Thanks Jill"

"He likes you, you know"

"Does he?" she wasn't surprised, "in what way?"

"Don't be silly, in the _like_ like way"

"Wow, Adrian has real feelings, that's a shock"

"Don't say that ok, its true, he really does like you, so you better not break his heart" Jill gave her a warning look and picked up her book bag and left for class. Sydney was now alone with her feelings.

* * *

><p>Adrian didn't know what was happening to him; this strange feeling was inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time, he realized it was happiness, and love. Oh my goodness, Adrian Ivashkov was in love with a human, and not just any human, an Alchemist named Sydney Sage.<p>

* * *

><p>Jill brought her attention back to the classroom she sat in, she smiled because she knew Adrian was smiling somewhere, no not somewhere, he was on his way to the campus on a bus to see Sydney, no not only to see her, to ask her out on a date! Jill had to prepare Sydney's wardrobe, she was not going to be leaving in plain old boring brown or grey tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>Adrian lifted his hand to knock on the girl's dorm room door, but it opened before he could, and there in front of him stood Sydney.<p>

"Adrian? What are you doing here?"

Adrian's heart almost jumped into his throat, he cleared it and then spoke.

"I'm coming to take you out on a date"

"A date?"

"Yes, are you going to get ready?"

"Adrian, I don't think we should, its kind of forbidden that we're together"

"Sage, the best kind of love is the forbidden kind, you read, you should know that"

"Fine, but no one but Jill can know about this, and she does know by the way"

"Oh I know she knows" she smirked.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed, and no you can't watch"

"Damn, why do you hurt my feelings like that" he pulled out a cigarette

"What did I say about smoking?"

"Fine, no smoking, and no drinking, and no being a smartass"

"You're learning" she smiled at him and walked to her bathroom with a pile of clothes and closed it behind her, leaving Adrian to sit on a couch and wait.

* * *

><p>Jill didn't bother hurrying back to her dorm room, because through her connection to Adrian, she could see that Sydney had chosen a sexy but not slutty little black dress and tights, and that Adrian was behaving himself, wow he really has changed, Jill thought.<p>

Sydney stepped out of the bathroom and Adrian's heart raced a million miles an hour.

"You look…"

"I hope you're going to say stunning, or sexy, not that I look like a high class prostitute"

"Would I ever say that? I'm offended Sage"

"So? How do I look? I want your honest opinion" she did a little spin for him.

"You look amazing, and hot" he stood and kissed her cheek, "let's go, I have a reservation"

"Not a blood bank I hope"

"Very funny, already starting with the vampire innuendos I see"

"Yep, have many more where that came from too"

"You're hilarious" they laughed as they walked out, holding hands.


	3. The Forbidden Date

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the delay, i've been busy and had a major case of writer's block, but its all fixed now, so hope you enjoy the brand new chapter of BDD! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Wow Adrian, this is…"<p>

"What, is it alright?

"Yeah, its perfect"

Sydney was looking at a table set for two on the rooftop of one of the more posh restaurants in town, and the view was breathtaking, Sunset over the hills.

"Good, I hope you're hungry"

"Starving" she told him, as Adrian pulls out the chair for her.

"You really are a gentleman Ivashkov"

"What did you think I was before?"

"Do you really want to know?" she laughed

"I know it's going to hurt my ego, so no"

"Actually I think it will do the opposite, more the reason not to say it"

"Fair enough" Adrian says as the waiter comes and he orders for them, Chicken for Sydney with a white wine, and Duck for himself with a red wine. He notices Sydney watching him intently.

"What?"

"You're drinking?"

"Just one drink, promise"

When the waiter leaves he turns to her and holds her hand across the table. She smiles at him.

"I feel guilty about leaving Jill," says Sydney

"She's fine, she's studying in her room"

"I'm glad you can see her, even if it is a little creepy sometimes, at least she's safe, if there's any sign of danger will you please tell me?"

"Of course, I'm jailbait's bodyguard too you know"

"I know" she replied as she looked down at their hands interlaced on the table.

"Do you think our romance could start a war?"

"Between?"

"The Vampires and the Alchemists"

"I have no doubt that it will, but it will be ok, look at what happened with Rose and Belikov, she didn't give up, and I wont either"

"Wow that's deep, have you been reading?"

"Can't you tell?" he smirks and they crack up.

Just as Sydney leans across the table to kiss Adrian, her cell phone rings.

"So sorry, I should have this thing off" she answers it and freezes.

"Sage? Sydney? What's wrong?"

After almost a minute Sydney sets the phone down on the table.

"Sydney?"

She looks at him and he now sees that her eyes are beginning to fill with tears.

"That was my father, he said hes going to kill you if I don't stop seeing you"

"I can take him"

"He wont personally do it, he'll send his men in to do it, Adrian I'm so sorry"

"Hey its alright, didn't we just say our love will start a war, don't worry, I have a solution"

"What's that?"

"We elope"


End file.
